Morning Kiss
by Peach Tuesday's
Summary: The lesson for today was: Don't deprive Shikamaru of his morning kisses or he'll tease you so bad it hurts and then leave you there. ShikamaruSakura


Morning Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

_Dedication: This is for Sakushika who wanted a sakura/shikamaru one shot. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru could live without a lot of things. Like bathing while he was on a mission, even though he didn't like doing that, he could live without it. And eating. Most of the time his food was precooked and all he had to do was warm it up, but if he actually had to _cook_ then he would starve for the day it was no big deal.

But there were things that Shikamaru had learned to live _with_. And one very **very** important thing he had learned to live with had pink hair and green eyes and the most wonderful kisses a boyfriend could ask for.

Warm sunlight filtered in through the parted curtains making Shikamaru groan. It was way too early to be getting up especially since it was his freaking day off. Throwing the covers over his bed head he snuggled comfortably in his cocoon of blankets and went to reach for Sakura who should have been there. His large hand only came in contact with cold bed sheets.

"Troublesome," He muttered his voice raspy from being unused all night. _'Or being used too much the previous night'_ He cracked a small smile at the thought. Shikamaru tried to desperately fall back into a deep slumber, but found that it was futile. Throwing a hand over his eyes he tried to rub the sleep out of them as he slowly slid out of his cave of covers. The sunlight attacked his eyes as he squinted in distaste for the bright light before rubbing his eyes once again. His vision was still blurry as he looked around the room for his rosette haired girlfriend.

When his search turned up empty he sighed slouching.

"What a drag. Troublesome woman is going to make me get up and try to find her for my kiss. Ugh," Shikamaru hauled himself out of bed running a hand through his loose messy locks that tickled his broad shoulders. In just a pair of black boxers he dragged himself out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. Hopefully Sakura would be nice enough to not make him go very far when searching for her.

She was feeling playful today because she wasn't in the kitchen. _'Dammit'_ Shikamaru thought plopping down in a rickety wooden chair. She was going to make him look all over for her.

Sakura knew that he couldn't start his morning off right if he didn't get his morning kiss. And she was using that to her advantage…again. All the other times she had done this he hadn't even bothered to go out and search for her because she and to come home sometime right?

But this was the last straw. She had done this for five days in a row, and he had barely survived not having his kiss yesterday. So today he was going to go out find her and give her a piece of his mind, but that was too troublesome. So instead he was going to go out look for her and drag her back here, careful to avoid any other distractions namely his teammates or any other of his friends. With this in mind Shikamaru pulled himself out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom where he got dressed and headed out into the morning.

"Why do I stay with this troublesome girl?" He wondered out loud before shutting his door.

A few moments after Shikamaru had shut the door Sakura popped out from the shadows giggling. Double-checking that he was really gone she went back into their room and dug through both their dressers. When she was satisfied with what she found she stripped herself of her pajamas and hopped into the shower.

"Poor Shikamaru," Sakura mused while washing her hair with his favorite shampoo and conditioner. "Maybe what I'm doing is mean…nah," Sakura laughed finishing up her shower minutes later. Stepping out she searched around for a towel to stop the water dripping down her nude body. She found a green one and wrapped it around her lithe form padding her way back into the bedroom where she got dressed.

Staring at her reflection intently in the mirror she brushed her pink locks before setting down her brush and making her way to the kitchen. She had to prepare for Shikamaru's arrival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That had gone terribly bad. Shikamaru nearly slammed open their apartment door before slamming it shut and slinging himself onto the brown couch. He had looked everywhere and asked almost everyone he knew if they had seen Sakura and he received the same answer every time. No.

And on top of the useless search the day was turning out to be a rather warm one; warm enough to make him break a sweat. Peeling off his vest he laid back on the couch resting a warm arm over his eyes. That's when he realized something: it was dark in the house. When he left he had left everything open. Sitting up quickly he grabbed a weapon from his thigh pouch and snuck towards the kitchen were he had heard someone moving. He was about ready to throw it before he caught a glimpse of pink hair. Sighing he pocketed his weapon and sat down at the table his head in his hands.

"Sakura," Shikamaru said wearily. Sakura looked up surprised from her position at the stove. Her sea foam eyes were wide and her pouty pink mouth shaped in an O.

"Oh Shika you scared me!" Sakura put a hand above her heart. Then she smiled at him. "Would you like some breakfast? You look sweaty and tired were you out training? I thought I told you it was going to be hot today," Sakura asked him this with her back turned as she continued to make breakfast.

Shikamaru was getting angry, and that almost never happened, but he was getting angry.

"Sakura," This time his voice held an edge, almost a warning. Sakura stiffened before peering over her shoulder at her dark haired lover.

"Yes Shika?" She questioned innocently. Finishing up cooking breakfast she placed in on a plate and put it in front of him. Shikamaru finally looked up from laying his head down on the table. He finally realized what she was wearing.

Her should length rosette hair was thrown up into a quick bun with pieces falling out and framing her soft face. She was wearing one of his mesh shirts and lacy red panties. Her bare feet slapped against the wood flooring before she sat down in front of him picking at her breakfast. Not hearing anything from Shikamaru she looked up to see him staring intently at her.

"Yes Shika?" Tilting her head to the side she showed off her long pale neck. His eyes immediately snapped to the exposed skin wandering over it with a hungry gaze. Shikamaru's dark eyes met with her green pair and it seemed like everything stopped moving. She broke eye contact, her cheeks tinted pink like her hair, she continued picking at her food.

"Are you not hungry?" Sakura needed him to talk for her plan to work and so far he wasn't talking which was never a good thing. Because if he wasn't talking he was thinking and for him to be thinking this entire time was bad, very bad Shikamaru wasn't called a genius for nothing. Shikamaru continued to stare at her not saying anything. Sakura mumbled something and removed herself from the table only to be stopped by a shadow.

Sakura sucked in a deep breath realizing what had just happened. Shikamaru had used his jutsu on her! She wanted to spin around and yell at him but she couldn't she was cemented there.

"Shikamaru!" She felt her body slowly turn around and was met with the sight of Shikamaru's clothed back. Sakura was getting ready to yell at him when they started moving and she panicked.

"Shika where are you taking me?" He didn't answer but continued to lead her towards their room…where there was definitely going to be no escape. "Oi! Shika! What are you going to -," She hadn't realized that they were already inside their room and that she could move again. Sakura whipped around and saw him locking their bedroom door, turning back the way she had been faced she nearly ran into another Shikamaru.

Backing up she bumped into a chest then strong arms wrapped around her waist not allowing her movement.

"Sakura," He growled sexily into her ear sending shivers up and down her spine. At least he was talking now. But that probably wasn't a good thing either.

"Yes?" Her plan wasn't working, damn.

"You've been avoiding me all week…and I haven't gotten my morning kiss in six days," He licked her earlobe then blew on it. "How do you think that makes me…" Shikamaru's hands started to wander up his mesh start that she was wearing. "Feel?" He asked tracing the outline of her panties.

"Umm…" She was having trouble making sentences, even thinking straight. He was now laying butterfly kisses on both sides of her exposed neck.

"Well since you don't seem to know I'll tell you," Shikamaru's clone moved towards her his lips a breath away from hers. Shikamaru smiled against her neck giving it a slow lick.

"Actually I'll show you," And with that his clone disappeared and he tossed her onto their messy bed. Sakura scooted back until she felt the headboard her eyes never leaving his. He finally reached her and spread her legs staring at her red panties that held a wet spot. He chuckled.

"Sakura am I arousing you?" His hand rubbed her tenderly through her panties causing Sakura to moan and clutch at the blankets. Abandoning her legs he crawled up her curvy frame until he was eye to eye with her.

"I'm going to get my morning kisses," He demanded sealing his lips with hers. Forcing her mouth open with his tongue he tangled with hers while slowly removing his shirt from her body. He stopped taking it off when it was just above her uncovered breasts he broke off their kiss and stared down at her hard peaks. Taking one in his mouth he sucked greedily before letting it go and retuning to her mouth.

Sakura groaned and clutched at his hair pulling it out of its usual ponytail then running her fingers through it.

"Shikamaru," She moaned into his mouth. He pulled away quickly and ripped off her panties making her gasp. "Shikamaru!" He then stood up to examine his work.

Her pink hair was out of its bun and spread out across the pillows and around her flushed face. Sakura's pink lips were swollen from his demanding kisses and her neck had a couple of love bites. His shirt was still above her breasts and her panties torn leaving her nearly completely nude. He smirked retying his hair.

Leaning down so he spoke on her lips he said,

"And that's exactly how I feel,"

The lesson for today was: Don't deprive Shikamaru of his morning kisses or he'll arouse you so bad it hurts and then leave you there.

Sakura kissed him every morning now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Finished! All right I hope that wasn't too bad. Tell me what you think please!_


End file.
